


I was there, You were there

by redhairgreeneyes (orphan_account)



Category: Titans (Comics), Titans/ Young Justice: Graduation Day
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redhairgreeneyes
Summary: You were there every step of the wayI was there even after that
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Kudos: 8





	I was there, You were there

I was there when you had your first breakup

I was the first one you told

You were there when I first fell in love

You told me to never let her go

I was there when you got married

I walked you down the aisle

You were there when my marriage fell through

You helped me get out of denial

I was there when you got divorced

I held you when you realized you were having a baby

You were there when I was falling apart

You made me fine, maybe

I was there when you got the news

I wiped your tears and told you I would be there

You were there when she didn’t listen to my no

You grabbed the keys and said you would drive me anywhere

I was there when you got shot

I cradled you and tried to hide my tears

You weren’t there later

You died making me trapped in nightmares

We were together through the twist and turns

How could you leave without me

Now to the cemetery I return

For the girl I couldn’t love more if I was her lover

“Donna Troy”

1965-2003

Loving friend, teammate, and Titan

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to my tumblr @teamcaptainamerica where despite the name I post about Dick Grayson 90% of the time https://teamcaptainamerica.tumblr.com/


End file.
